


Heal the World

by Raiil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-The Fated Day, Pre-The Fated Day, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil
Summary: Skull era un ragazzo normale, con una volontà abbastanza forte da riuscir a vivere, a non arrendersi mai. Ogni giorno era una lotta, ma non sapeva come altro sopravvivere. Finché non venne introdotto nella famiglia Arcobaleno, che possedeva una forza inarrestabile.Oppure;Uno sguardo sulle vite degli Arcobaleno dagli occhi di Skull.





	1. Un Posto nel mio Cuore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heal the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343720) by [k_yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki). 



> Ciaossu~  
> Ho deciso di tradurre questa storia, in quanto, purtroppo, trovo che ci siano troppe poche storie sugli Arcobaleno, in particolare sul mio amorino Skull e quindi ho voluto rimediare <3  
> A fine capitolo potrete trovare il commento dell'autrice ^0^/

I suoi primi 14 anni di vita furono pieni di lotte.

Ha combattuto per mangiare, per sopravvivere, per vivere. Si addormentava solo per poi svegliarsi la mattina e ripetere la stessa routine del giorno prima e quel ciclo continuò a ripetersi senza lamentarsi. Combatté con tutte le sue forze, finché un giorno un uomo dai jeans strappati ed una giacca di pelle lo sfidò in una corsa in moto.

2 anni dopo, la sua vita era diversa. Non perfetta, ma migliore. Aveva un tetto sulla testa, non aveva più bisogno di preoccuparsi a come ottenere il prossimo pasto, a razionare i suoi soldi, su che tipo di lavoro avrebbe potuto mettere le mani...

Era ancora pieno di sfide, ma erano combattimenti di diverso tipo.

Doveva solo salire sulla sua moto ed esibirsi di fronte al suo pubblico. Aveva imparato a non spingersi troppo oltre, perché se lo avesse fatto, la sua vita sarebbe finita, sia letteralmente che figurativamente. Se avesse sbagliato una delle sue acrobazie, la sua vita e il suo lavoro sarebbero terminati. Il rischio era alto, ma il gioco valeva la candela.

 

_(C'erano delle volte che pensava che stesse imbrogliando. La sua fiamma viola lo aiutava a scappare dalla morte e dalle ferite permanenti. Ne aveva sentito parlare qualche volta. Fiamme dell'ultimo desiderio, ecco come le chiamavano. Se si ha una volontà abbastanza forte le si potevano usare a proprio piacimento. A volte si chiedeva cosa gli sarebbe successo se non le avesse avute.)_

 

Incontrò l'Uomo con il Cappello di Ferro tre anni dopo.

Skull de Mort era già famoso allora, un nome, una garanzia. Ogni notte era esilarante, ogni spettacolo pieno di adrenalina. Eppure, era solo.

Era finalmente in cima al mondo, lo Stuntman Immortale, tutti lo riconoscevano sul palcoscenico, eppure non poteva permettere a nessuno di avvicinarsi.

L'Uomo gli sorrise, offrendogli la sua mano e pronunciando le parole che Skull aspettava di sentire da 19 anni.

“ _Vieni con me e non sarai più solo_ ,” aveva sussurrato. “ _C'è una famiglia che ti aspetta, se sei disposto a lottare per loro_.”

E così rimase intrappolato nella ragnatela, incantato da quella dolce promessa.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Non importa cosa gli Arcobaleno facessero o dicessero, Skull finiva sempre per sorridere in modo autoironico. Oh, certo, si infuriava ogni volta che lo trattavano come se non servisse a niente. Un _civile_ , ecco come lo chiamavano, come se fosse uno dei peggiori insulti che potessero dirgli.

Era sconvolto, nonostante avesse passato anni a costruirsi una sua reputazione, per loro era sempre meno di niente, inferiore alla spazzatura. Non era sopravvissuto fino ad allora solo per sentirsi insultare. Non aveva bisogno del loro riconoscimento per poter giustificare la sua esistenza.

Gli Arcobaleno non avevano bisogno di lui, non lo apprezzavano. Loro erano migliori di lui. Questo era vero, ma neanche lui aveva bisogno di loro.

Eppure era di nuovo lì, con la lettera in cui gli veniva notificato il prossimo incontro. Come se non avesse di meglio da fare, tentando di non avvicinarsi troppo a loro, ma allo stesso tempo non allontanandosi abbastanza da perderli.

Tornava sempre.

Fino a quel giorno, il giorno in cui _ebbero bisogno_ di lui.

La missione non stava andando per niente bene. Viper aveva ricevuto una soffiata che si era rivelata falsa, le macchine di Verde si rompevano una dietro l'altra, Luce non riusciva ad aiutarli con le sue fiamme, Lal, Fon e Reborn stavano combattendo contro numerosi nemici, in un palazzo che stava cadendo a pezzi, e Skull era l'unico che poteva far qualcosa.

Iniziò a correre, voltandosi solo una volta sentito un allarme e vide un esplosione non molto lontano dal palazzo, stavano per morire.

“Seguitemi!” urlò alla squadra.

I sei si voltarono verso di lui con sguardo sorpreso prima di correre verso la macchina che stava puntando Skull “Benvenuti a bordo!” rise la Nuvola, facendo rombare il motore, “Sta per iniziare lo spettacolo del Grande Skull. Vi prego di prepararvi ad una corsa piuttosto turbolenta!”

“Guida!” replicò Reborn con una pistola puntata alla sua testa.

“Non c'è bisogno di dircelo!” gli urlò Viper.

“Guarda davanti, Skull!” lo riprese Lal.

Skull, con uno sguardo beffardo, disse, “Sarà una passeggiata. Voi ragazzi non vi fidate di me?”

“NO!”

“Certo che no.”

“Stai scherzando, vero?”

Ma le voci furono interrotte dalle grida disperate dei sei a bordo.

"Le macchine non possono capovolgersi, idiota!"

“Certo che possono!”

“Skull, se ci fai morire qui, giuro che ti uccido!”

“Per amor del— No! RIMETTI SUBITO LE MANI SUL VOLANTE!”

“Siete voi che mi distraete!”

“Ignorali, guarda— guarda solo avanti, ti prego. Non voglio morire. Sono ancora giovane e non mi sono ancora sposato.”

“Stai pregando Verde?”

“...”

Era divertente come nient'altro. Avrebbe dovuto portare una telecamera solo per poterli filmare in quel momento.

Quella sera la Nuvola aveva dipinto sul volto un largo sorriso, l'adrenalina ancora che scorreva nelle sue vene e tutto all'improvviso divenne un gioco. Uno a cui continuava a perdere, ma che finalmente quel giorno era riuscito a vincere.

“Allora com'è stata la corsa del Grande Skull?” sghignazzò il pilota. Viper e Verde erano accovacciati sulle sponde del fiume a vomitare tutto ciò che avevano mangiato in quella giornata, mentre Fon aveva preso un colorito verdastro. Il sorriso di Luce che gli rivolse si tingeva di esasperazione e sollievo. Lal, dall'altro canto, sembrava estasiata, ma cercava di nascondere quel suo sorriso, mentre il sicario teneva stretto il suo braccio.

Sei sguardi identici era rivolti verso di lui.

 

_________________

 

 

Skull si rivelò essere un cuoco discreto. E... un'eccellente barista.

Queste sue piccole abilità vennero ben presto sfruttate dai restanti membri. Reborn chiedeva senza sosta un espresso. Lal chiedeva dei sandwich a qualunque ora del giorno. Verde a volte era talmente concentrato sul suo lavoro, che Skull era obbligato ad imboccare lo scienziato affinché non morisse di fame. Fon a volte provava a dargli una mano in cucina, ma con scarsi risultati. Il suo cibo veniva rubato in maniera semi-regolare da Viper e Skull era piuttosto sicuro che l'illusionista lo considerasse uno scherzo divertente.

Luce, santa donna, lo aiutava regolarmente in cucina. Gli regalava delle ricette e gli insegnava a cucinare biscotti e torte. Gli diede anche dei consigli sulle missioni, in modo che non si ferisse troppo gravemente e non “morisse”. Gli accarezzava dolcemente la testa dopo una missione completata con successo. Quando nascevano discussioni fra loro prendeva sempre le sue difese e faceva in modo che gli altri non lo prendessero troppo in giro.

Lei era la sua preferita fra i cosiddetti _I prescelti sette._

Le cose continuavano solo a migliorare. Non erano esattamente amici, era abbastanza sicuro di non poterli definire tali. Quello che c'era fra di loro era un legame che non sapeva ben descrivere.

C'era un forte rispetto fra di loro, di questo era certo. Anche fiducia, perché quei soldati e sicari si fidavano abbastanza per farsi coprire le spalle l'uno con l'altro, senza contare che lasciavano che Skull si occupasse del loro cibo. Ormai non lo trattavano come uno sconosciuto. Iniziarono ad includerlo nelle missioni e lui ne fu immensamente felice.

Fino a che tutto non finì.

Luce, il loro faro, il loro capo, il loro _Cielo_ , li aveva traditi.

Reborn sparì subito dopo, cancellando ogni sua traccia e chiudendosi in se stesso. Viper scomparse senza farsi più sentire. Lal non aveva compiuto la sua missione a causa dell'intervento del suo fidanzato, ed entrambi presero strade diverse, Lal si unì al CEDEF e il suddetto fidanzato andò nella Mafia Land senza far ritorno. Il sorriso di Fon sparì e tornò di nuovo nella Triade, cercando di spiegare al meglio la situazione ai suoi capi. Verde… Beh il Tuono iniziò a comportarsi come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Per quanto riguardava Luce… Qualsiasi cosa le venisse detto lei non dava segni di spiegazioni.

E Skull? Decise di intraprendere un viaggio. Cercando di capire chi fosse senza i suoi sei compagni. Cercando di capire cosa volesse dire essere di nuovo solo e non più parte degli Arcobaleno, o dei _Prescelti Sette_.

Si trovava in mezzo alla foresta amazzonica, godendosi la sua bellezza mortale, quando fece un respiro profondo e urlò.

Per la sua perdita e il dolore.

Per il suo profitto.

Per la sua famiglia, calda e accogliente.

Li rivoleva indietro.

Quindi tornò indietro.

 


	2. Per renderlo un posto migliore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaossu~  
> Eccoci con il secondo capitolo, nonché ultimo! Un grazie alla mia amica Yuu, che (nonostante l'avessi precedentemente traumatizzata XD) ha revisionato questa storia! <3  
> L'ho trovata davvero dolce e spero che sia piaciuto anche a voi! Fatemi sapere!

Un cielo nuvoloso. Che ironia.

La casa indicatagli dagli uomini di Luce era vecchia ed era rimasta come l'avevano lasciata, ma trasmetteva una certa inquietudine. La luce del portico era accesa, ma sembrava essere vuoto. Skull si tolse il casco e bussò alla porta, mentre si preparava mentalmente a cosa dire. Questo era l'ultimo posto dove _I Prescelti Sette_ si erano visti prima di separarsi.

Che brutto modo di far riaffiorare quei ricordi.

Ancora non riusciva a capire come la sua Famiglia ha potuto abbandonare sola e senza protezioni la loro _Donna_ , specialmente subito dopo il _Giorno del Destino,_ quando ancora dovevano tutti abituarsi al loro nuovo e piccolo corpo.

"Più ci penso, più mi sento frustrato." disse grattandosi la testa. Quando si accorse che nessuno veniva ad aprirgli, ci riprovò, questa volta chiamandola per nome.

"Luce?"

Per sua fortuna sentì in lontananza una voce che pian piano si avvicinava, e poco dopo si ritrovò davanti ad una bambina chiaramente incinta. “Yo! Il Grande Skull ti onorerà della sua presenza!”

Lo sguardo incredulo con cui lo guardò gli fece desiderare di avere una macchina fotografica. I grandi occhi azzurri di Luce si allargarono e la bocca era leggermente aperta. Cosmo balzò dalla sua spalla e Skull non poté fare a meno di accarezzare il piccolo scoiattolo.

Luce non si sorprendeva mai grazie alla sua abilità di vedere il futuro. Non importa se si faceva qualcosa di imprevedibile o ingegnoso, Luce lo guardava sempre con un sorriso consapevole, accettando la sua strana disposizione da Nuvola. Questo suo aspetto era un piacere raro.

Nonostante fossero passati ormai cinque minuti, nello sguardo del Cielo poteva ancora vedere uno sguardo sorpreso. Era così strano che fosse venuto a trovarla? Senza troppe cerimonie Skull si invitò da solo ad entrare e si mise a bere il suo tè, mangiare i suoi biscotti e si preparò ad assaltare anche la sua cucina

Il Cielo improvvisamente scattò. "Skull, fermo! Non il frigo, sto conservando una torta!"

Skull sorrise. Il vedere quel suo broncio così dolce valeva la pena di una strigliata.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorpresa, sorpresa, Skull era stato il primo della Famiglia a venirla a trovare. A volte Luce guardava l'ex stuntman come se non fosse reale. Quel giorno i due si sedettero uno accanto all'altro, condividendo il loro calore, la loro solitudine e la loro disperazione. Skull strinse forte la mano del Cielo, mentre lei gli parlava di tutte le sue preoccupazioni, di tutto il peso che portava a causa della sua discendenza.

"Seriamente," borbottò. "a me puoi raccontare tutto, lo sai?"

A quelle parole la loro _Donna_ lasciò le lacrime libere di uscire, lasciando Skull il compito di asciugarle il volto, mentre accarezzava con le sue dita piccole e grassocce le ciocche di capelli senza cappello di Luce. Poco dopo il Cielo nascose il volto pieno di lacrime sulla sua spalla, con le orecchie arrossate per l'imbarazzo. “Sai quanto io odi prendermi delle responsabilità, ma se dovessi scegliere fra la fine del mondo e l'essere un bambino, sceglierei quest'ultimo.”

Luce scosse lentamente la testa, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, lasciando umido il pezzo di stoffa con cui si era asciugata gli occhi.

“Beh, non è che se trovassimo un modo per spezzare la maledizione la rifiuterei. Al Grande Skull manca il suo vecchio corpo, sai? Lascia che te lo dica, essere un bambino fa schifo. Nessuno ti crede mai e non ti lasciano fare niente, specialmente bere! Mi ridono sempre in faccia, dicendomi che sono carino a provare a fare l'adulto!” scherzò la Nuvola.

L' _Ottava_ si lasciò sfuggire una risata, e nelle sue labbra nacque un genuino sorriso. A lui bastava questo.

Il fatto che Skull scrivesse delle lettere agli altri membri della famiglia mentre Luce dormiva doveva rimanere un segreto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naturalmente i primi ad arrivarono furono i due guardiani della Pioggia; erano i più affidabili in queste situazioni. Inoltre, Colonnello non era un tipo da conservare rancore e Lal era una persona molto equilibrata, che non si sottraeva mai ai suoi doveri. La giovane (non ancora ufficiale) coppia si presentò il giorno dell'anniversario del loro primo incontro.

Il fatto era semplice, Skull non poteva dedicarsi a Luce 24 su 24 e 7 giorni su 7. Stare rinchiusi in casa tutto il giorno aveva i suoi limiti; Le condizioni di Luce non le permettevano di fare attività faticose, e anche in passato non era mai rimasto troppo tempo di seguito nella loro villa. Era drogato di adrenalina, non potevi rinchiuderlo in una casa e aspettarti che non si annoiasse. Usciva, girava, giocava. Ma tornava sempre.

Luce aveva sempre lo stesso sguardo ogni volta che lo vedeva tornare: sollievo e delusione, uniti l'uno all'altro. Lo nascondeva bene però. Da una parte sollievo in quanto uno dei suoi Guardiani era tornato, cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata, dall'altra parte le ricordava gli altri suoi Guardiani che non erano tornati. Non che lui potesse biasimarla: essere il Cielo era difficile. Era impossibile per un solo elemento continuare a sostenere da solo il suo Cielo, come lo era per Skull stare fermo nello stesso posto per troppo tempo. Per fortuna i due guardiani della Pioggia venivano a trovarla quando la Nuvola vagava altrove.

Lal e Colonnello lo guardarono con un ghigno disegnato sulle labbra, prima di restituire le lettere allo stuntman.

Skull, comunque, avrebbe fatto a meno del loro rude affetto che gli mostravano.

Onestamente, era difficile arrabbiarsi per le loro buffonate quando le risate di Luce risuonavano nelle sue orecchie.

 

* * *

 

 

Verde fu il secondo. Arrivò nel bel mezzo della loro riunione, in ritardo di due ore.

All'inizio tutti si guardarono in modo confuso, non si aspettavano arrivasse nessun altro.

Aprirono la porta principale velocemente, solo per ritrovarsi lo sguardo acuto dello scienziato che lo osservava. Era zuppo, dalla testa ai piedi, e li fissava come se fosse colpa loro. Un fulmine luminoso comparse dietro di lui, facendo sobbalzare per la sorpresa i restanti membri.

"Smettila di tenere il broncio," lo punzecchiò Skull, mentre tendeva un asciugamano all'Arcobaleno zuppo.

“Non sto tenendo il broncio!” ribatté Verde.

"Sono qui per compiere degli studi sui nostri nuovi corpi e capire quanti svantaggi comportano! Ne sono rimasto così affascinato da essermi dimenticato di tutto il resto!”

Skull non ne dubitò. Era già abbastanza difficile convincerlo a cibarsi e mantenere un minimo di igiene personale durante la sua vita quotidiana, controllare il meteo di certo non era nella lista di cose da fare di Verde. Skull lo abbracciò, ricevendo come risposta uno sbuffo.

“Quindi!” Iniziò lo scienziato, “a proposito della sua gravidanza… vi ha detto qualcosa?”

"Eh? Non mi sembra."

Verde si accigliò, "Avete notato qualche cambiamento in lei?"

Skull negò con la testa, in confusione.

Lui non era il tipo da farsi troppe domande. Non era mai andato a scuola, cose come la fisica e la biologia non significavano niente per lui. Se qualcosa funzionava, bene. Se no significava che qualcosa non andava e bastava aggiustarlo. Facile, no?

Come facesse a guarire così in fretta o come fosse diventato improvvisamente fisicamente più forte erano cose su cui non si era mai fatto domande prima dell'arrivo degli Arcobaleno.

Ed ora? Cosa voleva dire normalità? Persone possedevano fiamme che sfidavano ogni legge scientifica… e degli adulti erano stati trasformati in bambini. Una bambina incinta alla fine non è così strano. Ma ecco qui Verde, che spiegava le possibili complicazione di un parto a quell'età e dell'immediata morte causata da esso. Quelle parole lo spaventarono, facendolo vacillare.

"Non parliamone qui," li interruppe Lal con uno sguardo duro sul suo viso. "Ne parleremo un altro giorno."

Colonnello si grattò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Perché rendere tutto così complicato? Ehi, Luce!" Si girò verso il loro Cielo. "Senti qualche cambiamento rispetto a prima? Ci sono qualche complicazioni riguardante la tua gravidanza?"

Lal colpì con rapidità la testa del biondo, ma non abbastanza da contenere la sua mancanza di tatto. "Sei scemo? Non farla preoccupare! Non fa bene al bambino!" Sibilò duramente al suo orecchio.

"Ahi! Ma Lal! Prima o poi ne avremmo dovuto parlare con lei! E non è che lei non ci stia già pensando da sola!"

Il sorriso gelido di Luce si trasformò in pochi secondi in un sospiro. "Beh…"

 

* * *

 

 

Dopo quella discussione disastrosa gli Arcobaleno, tranne Colonnello, si incontrarono in un caffè vicino, cercando di dare un senso a questa gravidanza. Ad essere onesti, Skull si trovava lì solo per poter discutere le insolite condizioni dell'Ottava senza che lei fosse presente.

Avevano bisogno di Viper, spiegò il Fulmine. Verde avrebbe fatto del suo meglio, ma senza un abile possessore della Fiamma della Nebbia, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di “ingannare l'utero” durante il parto, e senza la Nebbia la possibilità che Luce sopravvivesse era quasi zero.

Sfortunatamente, Viper se non voleva essere trovata era come un fantasma.

“Potremmo offrire una ricompensa in denaro nei bassifondi a chiunque sappia darci qualche informazione” disse una voce familiare, con un sorriso calmo e controllato che quasi stonava sul suo volto da bambino.

La loro Tempesta appariva quiete come sempre. “Beh?”

“Fon!” esclamarono i tre. Dimenticatosi della discussione, trascinarono la Tempesta dal loro Cielo, come si porta l'acqua ad un assetato.

I due si sistemarono nella sala riunioni, con due sorrisi identici sul volto.

“Ci concedete un minuto?”

Verde, Lal, e Skull non poterono che acconsentire.

 

* * *

 

 

Appena Fon si congedò, iniziò la “ricerca di Viper”. Qualsiasi cosa si siano detti i due in quella stanza non si seppe mai .

Ci volle circa un mese solo per sentire delle voci riguardanti la posizione di Viper. Dopotutto, una Nebbia vagante aveva molti assi in tasca.

Solo grazie ad un vero e proprio miracolo riuscirono a trovare una traccia. Scoprirono che Viper stava indagando individualmente in cerca di qualcosa che potesse invertire la loro Maledizione, portando gli Arcobaleno in mezzo ad un luogo di culto, uno di quelli che lodavano Astaroth, l'Inferno e la Morte.

“Stai scherzando?”

“Zitto,” brontolò Viper. “È una pista affidabile."

Skull si accigliò, fissando dubbioso il pentagramma scritto con sangue di capra e i fiori disposti intorno ad esso.

“Ha un complesso sistema magico e ho ricevuto informazioni abbastanza sicure. Le informazioni precedenti a questa mi hanno portata in luoghi ancora più sospetti.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Usano dei fiori particolari e sempre gli stessi,” continuò la Nebbia, ignorando Skull che la stava trascinando via. Tuttavia, Viper improvvisamente si fermò. Confuso lo stuntman, si voltò a guardarla, in attesa di una spiegazione.

"Torno solo per il bambino. Le Fiamme del Cielo sono molto rare e vanno preservate, ma non aspettatevi che la perdonerò,” iniziò. La presa di Skull si fece più intensa, ma poco dopo la Nebbia fu lasciata libera.

“Va bene.” annuì, con uno sguardo di comprensione. “Grazie comunque che hai deciso di aiutarla.”

“Mou, perdoni troppo facilmente, Skull.”

“Non è vero. La perdono solo per un mio desiderio egoistico. Lo so bene che ci ha traditi. Ma vorrei anche che ci mettessimo una pietra sopra .”

L'espressione di Viper gli urlava 'Non è quello che intendevo!', mentre fissava la Nuvola con uno sguardo che sembrava leggergli dentro.

"Ci sta manipolando,” rispose invece. “Come base per qualsiasi relazione che ci unisce non è un bene. Ha distrutto il nostro futuro, la nostra vita come adulti e ci ha obbligati a portare il fardello del Tri-ni-set.”

“Ma se non lo avessimo fatto noi, chi altro lo avrebbe fatto, Viper? Un'altra Nebbia? Sarebbe stato forte quanto te? Con i tuoi stessi talenti? Siamo i possessori della Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio più forti della nostra generazione. Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità Viper.”

Viper lo schernì, “Ci credi davvero?”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Sei stato sempre il migliore di tutti noi, Skull. Io sono solo un'egoista essere umano, rivoglio la mia vita indietro,” disse, con voce spezzata. Frugò nella tasca e gli lanciò un dispositivo a forma di scatola, “Chiamami quando inizia il travaglio. Questa è l'unica cosa che vi devo. Ora siamo pari, Skull.”

Detto questo la Nebbia scomparse davanti gli occhi della Nuvola.

Verde sospirò vedendolo uscire da solo. Fon si limitò a sorridergli in modo consapevole.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

"Ah…" fu la risposta imbarazzata di Skull.

La Tempesta gli scompigliò i capelli.“Me lo dirai dopo. Ti va un gelato?”

Lo stuntman si limitò ad annuire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il loro Sole, Reborn… beh, l'infame sicario più forte del mondo non tornò, neanche quando Luce entrò in travaglio. Luce aveva detto loro che andava bene, ma tutti potevano sentire quanto le mancasse il legame che si era formato tempo fa fra di loro.

Prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, la piccola Aria era ormai cresciuta. Riusciva a giocare, a correre e a tenere testa a Skull. Era una ragazzina maldestra, anche quando cadeva e si sbucciava, riusciva a trattenere le lacrime e continuava a ripetere; “Non mi sono fatta niente!”

Tutti loro avevano una vita al di fuori degli Arcobaleno. Ogni tanto venivano a trovare il loro Cielo e a giocare con la piccola Aria. Skull in realtà era praticamente sempre nella villa, non è che poteva continuare a fare il suo lavoro da stuntman con un corpo così, così decise di aiutare Luce ad accudire sua figlia e quando si sentiva soffocare in quella routine, usciva in cerca di qualche rogna, per poi tornare di nuovo.

Cosa stava combinando il Sole? Questo dovrebbe essere il suo compito. Era l'elemento più vicino a Luce e le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto da padrino al bambino. Ma sarebbe riuscito a perdonare Luce? Il loro Cielo aveva preso tutto da loro, la loro vita, la loro identità e la loro età. Anche per Skull era stata una lunga e difficile decisione da prendere, sapeva che la conclusione a cui era arrivato lui potesse non venir condivisa dagli altri.

"Senti, Zio Skull?" iniziò la piccola Aria, tirandogli l'orlo della maglietta. Mise il broncio quando Skull le diede una leggera pacca sulla testa. "Su!"

"Su?"

"Uh-huh, su! Sollevami, Zio Skull!"

"Okay, okay, pronti a salire!" rispose con una risata.

 

* * *

 

 

La piccola Aria non avrebbe mai potuto dire che non veniva trattata come una piccola principessa viziata. Tutti gli Arcobaleno presenti stravedevano per lei. Era tutti pessimi genitori, ma come zii non se la cavavano così male. Ogni volta che Fon veniva a visitarli, giocava a scacchi con lei. Ogni volta a perdere era Aria, naturalmente, sia perché dopo un po' si annoiava, sia perché le mancavano le basi strategiche del gioco, ma comunque continuava a sfidare Fon ogni volta.

Con la Pioggia, era qualcosa di più fisico. Colonnello giocava con lei, correndo per tutta la villa dei Giglio Nero e facendo scherzi con i mafiosi addetti al controllo della villa. Alcuni di loro erano piuttosto scocciati da questi scherzi, ma la maggior parte di loro, vedendo la bambina, li perdonavano. Lal le stava insegnando delle mosse basi di autodifesa per bambini. A volte giocava a nascondino con lei, cercando comunque sempre di aggiungere un qualcosa per renderlo pur sempre un gioco produttivo.

Verde veniva spesso a trovarli, principalmente per controllare la salute di Luce e per fare delle ricerche sugli Arcobaleno. Fece del suo meglio per evitare la bambina, ma ben presto la piccola Aria fece breccia nel suo cuore. Non si fermava mai a giocare con lei, ma si assicurava sempre di portarsi delle caramelle da darle. Si assicurava sempre che Luce avesse tutte le medicine a sua disposizioni. Nessuno osava fargli presente che così appariva come un nonno iperprotettivo.

Anche Viper li veniva a trovare, nonostante avesse giurato di non vole più a che fare con il loro Cielo. Tanche se in parte mantenne questo giuramento, mantenendo il più possibile una certa distanza fra loro due, ma spesso la si vedeva giocare con Aria. E ogni volta le portava peluche di tutti i tipi, che Aria le aveva chiesto durante la sua precedente visita.

La loro piccola famiglia guariva, anche se lentamente, anche se non poteva del tutto, in quanto c'era un pezzo mancante irraggiungibile.

Un giorno, improvvisamente, la porta della villa si spalancò e Reborn comparse alla loro vista.

“Sarei venuto prima, ma ho preferito evitare la parte in cui dovevo cambiare i pannolini” dichiarò prima di afferrare la spalla di Aria.“Sono tuo Zio Reborn, piacere di conoscerti piccolo Cielo.”

La piccola Aria ridacchiò mentre il suo guardiano sbuffava. Reborn, poco dopo, ordinò alla Nuvola di preparargli un espresso e qualunque altra cosa Aria stesse per mangiare. L'ormai ex adolescente batté i piedi a quell'ordine, ma si diresse verso la cucina con in volto un piccolo sorriso che si allargava.

Questo gruppo non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente ad essere perfetto. Reborn tendeva a colpirlo spesso, con Colonnello che dava man forte al Sole. La pazienza di Lal finiva sempre quando si trattava di lui, Viper era più sfuggente che mai, mentre Fon e Verde avevano la propria vita su cui concentrarsi. Ma andava bene.

Finché ci sarebbero stati loro, tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Grazie per averlo letto fino alla fine. I commenti sono sempre ben accetti!

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il risultato della rilettura del manga di KHR, cercando di raccontarlo in modo che sembri più canonico possibile. Ma seriamente, dopo centinaia di capitoli ancora non si hanno informazioni certe su questa famiglia. Ma li amo comunque -3- 
> 
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone di MJ che porta lo stesso nome. 
> 
> Se avete voglia lasciate un kudos e un commento~


End file.
